Portrait of a Bride
by Delita-chan
Summary: Mel and Marcy decide to play wedding (and torture poor Van in the process) with a little help from Serge and Korcha. Humorous at first but a romantic ending for those of you who REALLY like romance!


The Blushing Bride

Author's Notes: I suck at titles and this is no exception. I know there's mistakes and I'll revise it soon. Just wanted you all to read the draft.****

**Portrait of a Bride**

By Delita-chan 

"Oooh, you know that looks so cute, Marcy! Now if only we had some peach flowers to go with it…" 

Marcy looked at herself in the mirror and bat her eyelashes at her reflection.For a 10-year old girl, she thought she looked quite appropriate for a wedding.She was wearing the long white dress that she was to wear in Dario and Riddel's wedding.The two lovers were to be married very soon.Riddel had chosen Marcy to be the flower girl. 

"Like, you're right. This veil is, like, cute!" she said.Mel nodded in agreement. 

"Hee Hee! I'm so jealous, Marcy! You get to be in a…" she gasped. "…Real Wedding!" Mel squealed in delight. 

Marcy fixed the veil, which was way too long for a girl her age.In truth, the veil was Riddel's, but Mel had curiously dug it out of the closet the other day."Like…it's not a big deal." 

"No big deal?" Mel cried shrilly.The little 10-year old girl jumped up in excitement. "It is a big deal! You get to dress up like a bride…and oh you look so beautiful!" 

"Like…thanks. I wish I were a bride and like, I wish I had a big fancy wedding like Riddel.When I grow up, Mel, I wanna be a bride," Marcy sighed and stared up at the ceiling dreamily. "I, like, want to marry a handsome guy, like Sergey." Mel blinked and then snapped her fingers. 

"Hey! I know what we can do! Let's have a real wedding in here, right now!" she cried. 

Marcy blinked at her friend in confusion."Like, right now? But…like, how?" 

"Yeah! Why not? Just a pretend wedding so that you can practice!" Mel exclaimed, rushing over to grab a bouquet of flowers nearby. 

"Oooh!!" Marcy giggled. "You're right, Mel! If I'm going to be a professional bride someday, I have to learn how to do it right!" 

"Yeah! You're going to be the best bride in the world!" Mel handed her the bouquet of flowers."So let's do it! I'll be the bridesmaid of course! Sergey and Korcha are outside, so they can be in the wedding too!" 

Marcy hugged the flowers excitedly."Hurry up, I can't wait! This, like, will be so much fun!" 

Mel nodded and ran out the door to the room. Seconds later, she returned with a dressed up Serge and Korcha. 

Serge closed the door behind him then smiled at Marcella. He pat her head gently. "And don't you look adorable today, Marcy! Why, I'll bet you'll be the prettiest girl at the wedding next to Riddel," he commented. Marcy giggled and spun herself around in a daze. 

From the closet of the room came a scuffling noise.Everyone turned to look and see Van come out from there, holding several measuring tapes in his hand. 

Marcy frowned. "I, like, forgot he was in here." 

Van studied the girl carefully and frowned in disgust. "Like, duh, stupid. Can't you hear me in there?" he mocked. "And what's this about her being the prettiest girl in the wedding? She looks more like the bride of Frankenstein to me," he commented. 

Marcy fumed at the 14-year old boy. "Like, who asked you, you big dork!" she spat at him. 

"I'm just telling you the truth here, damn brat. It's not my fault that you look hideous with all that make-up on," he countered, sticking his tongue out at her. 

"Like, I can take the make-up off, but you can't take off your face so you'll always be a dorky, nerdy dweeb!" 

"Oh boo-hoo, at least I don't look like the bride of Frankenstein. People as ugly as you shouldn't be allowed into the wedding like that," Van said, going back into the closet for another item.Seconds later, a book smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to fall down face-flat.Serge and Korcha cringed at the loud thud that accompanied his fall. 

"Cha! That's gotta hurt!" Korcha said, walking over to where Van fell. 

"You ok, buddy?" Serge asked, helping him up to his feet. 

Van placed a hand on his head. "I think so." He turned his attention to Marcy and growled. "She's a psycho! You guys better do something about her!" 

"I'll show you psycho!" Marcy yelled, stomping over to Van. However, Korcha held her back. "Cha, don't hit him anymore, Marcy. Just let him say what he wants to say." 

Marcy folded her arms. "Well he asked for it." Serge leaned over and picked up the book that had hit Van. 

"God, how could you throw this at him? This is the complete Porre Literature Anthology!!" he said as Van still rubbed his head. 

"That hurt, you damn little mutant!" he scowled. 

Marcy balled her fists and tried to lunge at him but Korcha's hold on her was strong. 

"Enough, already! Pretty brides are supposed to be gentle and calm" he said. Van scoffed. 

"Tch. Note the word 'pretty brides' which excludes all disgusting brats---" 

"You too, Van. That's enough," Serge scolded. "Just take the tapes to Dario or Glenn or whoever." 

Van pouted and made his way out the door. He often looked up to Serge as a big brother figure and he hated it when he scolded him. 

Serge turned around to face the two girls. "Alright, ladies, so I hear you're having your very own wedding right here. If so, how can Korcha and I help you?" 

"Cha, just make it snappy, ok? I'm starving!" Korcha replied. "Besides…weddings aren't my kind of thing." 

Mel stamped her foot. "You promised to play with me, Korcha! You better not leave!" she cried indignantly. 

Korcha raised his hands up in defense. "What-cha talking about, Mel? I never said I'd play with you today! Now you're just lying!" 

"Not true! Not true! Not true!" she yelled in his face. Then she looked at him smugly. "If ya don't play with us, then I'll tell Ma about the thongs you stole from Miss Lyle!" 

Korcha turned a bright shade of red. "Cha! You wouldn't dare…" 

Mel nodded. "I'll also tell her about the hole in the wall." 

"That's blackmail! Argh…alright, already!" he yelled. "Just shut up!" 

Serge and Marcy were now laughing. "Heh, geez, Korcha, you want my undies too?" Serge quipped. Korcha gave him a nasty glare, making him laugh harder. Serge finally held up a hand. "I'm kidding, man!" 

"Cha, whatever!" Korcha turned to the girls. "Ok, what are we supposed to do?" 

"Like…Sergey will be the priest and you'll be the…uh…" Marcy scratched her head in confusion. She glanced at Mel helplessly for an answer. 

"Uh…he…can…be…the…usher! Yeah, an usher!" Mel cried. "An usher is very important in every wedding!" 

Korcha smirked at the two girls. "Do you guys even KNOW what an usher is or what he does?" Serge looked down to hide the smile creeping on his face. 

"Couldn't resist, could you?" he said silently. 

"Um. Ask Mel," Marcy said with uncertainty.She looked once again at Mel. "What is an usher?" 

Mel bit her lower lip and stared at him for a long time. She then looked down to the ground uncomfortably. 

"Don't know, eh?" Korcha answered. He shook his head and let out a laugh.Serge couldn't help but join in the laughter; it was obvious that Korcha was having a lot of fun making fools out of the girls. 

However, Mel didn't find it so funny. Her embarrassed expression grew into a stern one.Korcha and Serge stopped laughing, as they knew Mel had a destructive temper most of the times. 

"Alright! Sorry!" Korcha held up his hands again. Mel simply stamped her foot and turned away. 

"So…like, who cares what an usher does. If Mel says he's important, he must be. Besides, if we just, like, watch Korcha, we'll like, figure it out anyway." 

Mel turned to Marcy and grinned. "Smart thinking! So that means we're all set?" 

"Like, yeah!" Marcy yelled. 

Serge took his place at the opposite end of the room. He picked up a simple book from the shelves and opened it up to a random page. "Alright, take your places everyone. We've got to make this short or else we'll miss Riddel's wedding rehearsal." 

Korcha took his place by the door while the two girls exited.Seconds later, Mel rapped on the door lightly, signaling Korcha to open the doors. Korcha rolled his eyes and did so, nearly slamming it into himself.Serge cracked a grin but was noted by Mel right away. 

"No laughing! Priests aren't supposed to laugh!" Mel said.Serge twisted and distorted his face as much as possible to try and get rid of the smile. 

Marcy then walked in and Mel took her place behind her to carry the veil's trane.After walking slowly down the "aisle", Marcy stopped abruptedly, causing Mel to crash into her. 

Serge and Korcha snickered. "Hey, c'mon girls, what's the hold up?" Serge asked.Marcy placed her hands on her hips indignantly. 

"Like, there's no music! Where's the wedding march and 'dum dum dum dum' stuff!" she asked. Korcha and Serge exchanged glances. 

"Cha…what'cha want me to do, get Nikki to play it in here on his guitar?" Korcha asked. 

"No no no. How about we just sing it ourselves? We don't have time to locate Nikki right now. That ok with you girls?" Serge asked. 

"Like…whatever. I just want to get married," Marcy said with a frustrated sigh. Mel nodded. 

"Yeah, maybe that's what an usher does! Sing!" she cried. 

Korcha slapped his hand to his forehead in disbelief. "Oh GOD! You're not serious, are you?" 

"Like, NO SWEARING IN THE CHURCH!" Marcy yelled back at him. 

"Cha, alright! But ME sing? You can't make ME sing, dummy!" he replied. 

"But, like, YOU'RE the usher in here!" she said. "So you HAVE to sing because Sergey's a priest and priests don't sing!" 

Korcha folded his arms. "What in the nine hills…haven't you figured out what an usher does? He DOES NOT SING!" 

"Like, how do we know you're, like, not lying and stuff?" Marcy asked. "Like, maybe, you just like, don't want to sing so you, like, have to lie to us." 

Korcha groaned as loud as he could. "I'm NOT lying! Ask Serge!!" He glanced over at Serge helplessly.Serge gave him the "just-play-along-so-we-can-leave-now" look. Korcha frowned. 

"Hmph!! Alright, already, you win! I'll sing the DAMN tune, but—" 

"No swearing in church, Korcha!" Mel whined. 

"Like yeah," Marcy added. "If you say three bad words, a lightning bolt comes down and hits you!" 

Korcha, knowning that this wouldn't happen, simply rolled his eyes.Hethen clearned his throat. "Fine. Just hurry up." 

"Right," Mel said as she scurried behind Marcy to take the veil. "Alright, Korchies…sing!" 

Korcha stood silent for a moment. Looking at Mel's stern glance, he cleared his throat suddenly. "Dum…dum dum dum…dum dum dum dum. Here comes the bride…" 

Marcy bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as she walked down the aisle. Once she reached there, Korcha stopped singing and resumed his place by the door. 

Serge looked at the book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Marcella Vale and…" Serge looked to the side. "Um…Marcy? I think you're forgetting something." 

Marcy placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Now what? I wanna get married already!" 

"I know that, but…in order to get married, you have to have someone else with you. You can't just get married alone," Serge said as he closed the book. 

"Cha. He's right. When you get married, you have to marry someone. Takes two, sugar pie," Korcha added with a smirk. 

Marcy looked at Mel then at the guys. "Like, why didn't you tell me before? Now I'll never be a bride!" she looked down sadly. 

Mel took her side. "Well, why not marry Korchies or Sergey?" she asked. Marcy hopefully looked up at the two boys. They shook their heads. 

"Priests can't get married…and ushers can't get married either. So it looks like your wedding won't go through after all. Sorry girls," Serge said as he put the book down. 

"Well then, like, get me a man, like now!" she whined. 

"Who, Marcy? Who? Who would we use to be your groom? We can't—" 

Just then, the door opened and a mumbling voice was heard. Everyone turned to see Van coming back into the room. He had measuring tape all over his small suit and a few pieces of fabric stuck to his coat. 

"I can't believe those guys, what do I look like, a shoe-shine boy? That Glenn, he's such a lazy boy…why can't he-- " he stopped short and looked at all of them staring at him. "Eh…what's going on?" 

***

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered here to join Miss Marcella Vale and Mr…" Serge looks at the nametag. "Mr. Van Kavoka in holy matrimony…" 

Van fumed and fidgeted in his spot. He can't believe he'd let Serge and Korcha trick him into playing wedding with these two ditzes. Now he was stuck here, doing the sissiest thing in the world simply to gain some gil he really needed for this month's rent. 

He growled silently, thinking of all the sacrifices he'd made just for money—this was no exception. 

Van kept running through the list of ridiculous things he'd done for money while Serge's voice droned on. 

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." 

Korcha mumbled lightly. "Cha…I'm holding my _pee_ in here, so move on!" 

Marcy and Mel threw him a glare.Korcha looked away and crossed his legs. 

Serge looked around at the empty room. "No? Then I shall now—" 

"WAIT!" cried Mel as she ran to Serge. "I have a reason!" 

Marcy widened her eyes at Mel in surprise. "Like, what's your problem?" 

"Yeah, please give Serge a good reason why I shouldn't marry this brat," Van pleaded but then shut up after Marcy jabbed his side with her elbow. 

Mel folded her arms and stared at them both. "I'm trying to stop this…because…_I_ want Van to marry _ME!_" she declared as Korcha and Serge widened their eyes as well.   
But Marcy shrugged. "Like, ok. You can, like, have him if you want. I just, like, wanna get married." 

Marcy started to walk away but Mel grabbed her and shoved her back next to Van. "Mar-cy! You HAVE to do it! What about becoming a professional bride?" 

"Like…why should I like, marry someone you, like, want? It's, like, not fair and stuff," Marcy replied. 

"Because!" Mel cried. "I'm only doing this as practice for you, Marcy! What if someone really does try to break up your wedding someday? You have to be prepared!" 

"Huh, who'd want to marry her in the first place? She's so moronic that she'd let anyone steal her man away," Van snapped.He was immediately given another jab on the sides by Marcy's elbow. He looked at her. "Ow! Stop that already, damn it! That does it, I'm—" he looked up at Serge raising his eyebrows at him.He gave Van a stern look then shook his head. Van growled and remained quiet next to his "bride." _Remember the money, Van. You're doing this for Dad._ _Such sacrifices…_

Marcy shrugged and held her bouquet up to her face. "Like…no way. Like, I'm getting married right now, so, like too bad, Mel." She turned back to Serge and smiled. "Like, that's all done with. So, like, marry me now." 

Serge blinked in surprise. "That's sure a way to handle bitter exes…ah well." He picked up the book and cleared his throat. "So no one has any other objections? Great. I now pronounce you man and—" 

"Don't say it!" Van cried out suddenly.The thought of being married to the little brat next to him sickened him to no end.Serge glared at him this time and Van shrunk back. 

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he concluded, closing the book. 

"Kiss the bride? No! No way! That's where I draw the line!" Van cried again, staggering backwards. 

"Like, I don't want to kiss geekster either!" Marcy declared. 

Mel shook her head disapprovingly."Brides have to be good kissers too, Marcy. Remember! Practice!" 

"Like, major yuck! Van's so yucky!" Marcy shook all over. 

"Ditto here, I don't wanna kiss cootie-faced girls like her, and there's no one here who's going to make me!" Van declared. 

Korcha walked up to the three and shook his finger at Van. "Now Van, you don't have-cha kiss her like couples do. Just a kiss on the cheek would be fine." 

"No! That's just as repulsive!" 

"Oh, come on, Van! You want the money, don't you?" Serge asked.Poor little Van stood there confused as all eyes were on him. 

"Guys…this isn't fair! Please don't make me do this!" he said meekly. 

"Like, yeah. Don't like, make him do it." Marcy added. 

Serge gave an impatient sight. "Ok, ok…how about on the forehead?" 

"No!" Van barked. "Nothing like that! Serge, I won't do it!" 

Korcha and Serge looked at each other then shrugged. "Fine. We've punished you enough for being mean to the girls so we won't make you kiss her. But…you do have to do one thing," Serge said, pulling the money out of his pockets. 

"What is it? Anything but showing affection to this little monster!" Van said. Marcy growled and Korcha held her back in anticipation of her attack on Van. 

"First off, stop the name calling. Second of all…I want you to walk with Marcy down this "aisle" and downstairs to the main floor. After that, you can collect your pay from me, got it?" Serge said. 

"Ugh! Fine, fine fine…at least no one's there to see me," Van said, hanging his head.Mel jumped up and down while Korcha clapped his hands. 

"Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray for the bride! Yay!" Mel cried as she began to follow them out of the room. 

Van turned his head slightly. "That's not the kind of thing you'd say for a couple, you dimwit—" 

"Ahem…" came Serge's voice. 

"Sorry," Van said as he turned his head straight forward again.Korcha wiped his forehead and followed them out. 

"Aren't-cha glad this is over with?" Korcha said as he took his place next to Serge. 

"Yeah…I didn't think it'd take this long to conduct a play wedding. Damn, girls these days. I just hopeeveryone doesn't get upset because we're running a bit late…" 

Korcha stopped and pulled Serge over. "Cha! What-cha saying? You mean it's already…" 

Serge nodded with an evil smirk on his face. "Yeah. The gang should be downstairs by now." 

As soon as the words left Serge's mouth, the two boys could hear Van's cry. 

"Ahh!! You both lied to me!" he cried as he ran back up the stairs and past them, knocking them over in the process. "You better give me DOUBLE the money or else!!" 

Serge and Korcha picked themselves up and looked in the direction Van had run off. 

"…" Serge shook his head in disbelief. Soon enough, they were once again knocked over by an angry Marcy. 

"Like, come back here, you, like, lame excuse for a husband!" she yelled as she ran past them. 

From the other side of the manor, Van's voice was heard, but diminishing. "I'm not your husband, you dumb little brat! Now leave me alone!!" 

Korcha picked himself up and then Serge. "Cha…what the hell they do that for? Don't they know they can hurt someone?" 

Serge rubbed his head then nodded. 

"No, Marcy, don't hit your husband! That's not good practice!!" yelled Mel as she came running through, chasing after them. Serge managed to move out of the way, but in the process, bumped into Korcha and the two fell down once more. 

"Ahh! I oughtta…" Serge yelled out suddenly as he picked himself up. 

"Oi, mate, looks like ya got a lotta goin' on right now," spoke up a familiar voice. Serge looked down at the stairway and saw Kid coming up the steps. In her hand was a small camera. 

"Eh…you could say that. But what's the big deal? Why'd Van totally freak out like that?" he asked as he helped Korcha up. 

Kid smirked as she held up the camera in her hand. In the other was a small black and white photo.Korcha and Serge opened their mouths in awe. 

"Oh lord…you didn't!" Serge said as he began to laugh.Kid nodded and handed him the photo. 

"I was testin' this gadget of mine when I happened to catch 'em at the right moment.What happened anyway, why were two of the most vicious enemies together anyway, mate?" she asked as she handed them the photo. 

"It's a long story…very long story…" Serge said as Korcha nodded in agreement. The two looked at the photo. 

Van and Marcy, arm in arm, Van scowling and Marcy making a face. 

Korcha smiled. "Cha…one day, Marcy will have her dream wedding…someday." 

* * * 

Someday… 

  
* * *   
  


"...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."   
But the groom had already embraced his wife into a deep romantic kiss even before Greco could finish the sentence. He shook his head as the entire wedding chapel chuckled lightly.   
After the kiss, Greco closed the book and said a few more words. Then he raised his hand at the couple. "Congratulations...Mr. and Mrs. Van Kavoka. Go...and begin building your eternal lives together."   
23-year old Marcy nodded. "Thank you, Greco," she silently said as the guests all stood up. She and her new husband, 27 year old Van began walking down the aisle toward the exit.   
"You know..." Van began as he took his new wife's arm. "I can't believe we did it. We dated for 7 years straight, no break-ups or separations. Now we're finally husband and wife." He shielded himself from the bright rays of sun that greeted him as soon as the doors to the chapel were opened.   
"It's unbelievable, I know! I still can't believe I'm married to the boy who used to make fun of me no end," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
"Same here. I'm married to the little girl who used to beat me up everytime I made fun of her." The two chuckled as the looked on at the crowd around them. Several of Van's friend, including his best friend of 12 years Dragen, began shouting thier congrads at Van. From the rooftop of the chapel, Poshul and Pip had torn open a bag of rice and were shoving most of it down on them. Serge, his wife Kid and thier young son Janus caught some of the falling rice and tried to toss it at the couple but instead hit General Norris of the Porre Army, his wife Leena and thier three children. Together, they laughed while starting a "rice war." Korcha and his fiancee Una stood among them along with Mel and her husband, who was also Van's first cousin. In the midst of the cheering crowd, Viper and the Devas, as well as Van's father Master Gogh, were all trying so hard to conceal thier tears. Riddel cried but it was evident that Dario was crying a lot more than she was. Even Zoah, who'd removed his helmet, tried turning different directions to hide his joy. Marcy smiled fondly at them; she knew it was hard for the Devas because she was like thier little sister and now she'd no longer be thier 4th member. Glenn would probably replace her as the 4th Deva. She would leave them to live a simple, yet promising life with her new artist husband. Lastly, Marcy turned to see her own biological father, Fargo, standing with her brother Nikki and his wife Mikki. Fargo was crying like a baby while Nikki tried helplessly to console him. She gave them all a loving look, promising to spend more time with the family she'd grown up without. But her first priority was her new family and new future.   
"I love you, my big dork..." Marcy murmmured as she kissed Van.   
Van smiled fondly. "I love you too, brat."   


Author's Notes: Many pardons to the people who have waited for me to produce some kind of fanfic—I've got many excuses and I'm sure you don't want to hear any of them! I really hope you enjoyed this sweet little gem of mine; as usual, I didn't intend for this to be too long but you guys know how I am!As you can tell, aside from being a Norris/Leena fan, I'm a die-hard Van/Marcy fan as well! Well, hope you enjoyed this one. Oh yeah, please try not to nit-pick on my grammar but instead focus on the content of this story. Thanks! 

P.S. Leena/Norris fans—don't fret! The wedding story will be updated once I get into the habit of writing once again! 


End file.
